


Gotham Theme Song and Fanart

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: I came up with a Gotham theme song inspired by Adventure Time.





	Gotham Theme Song and Fanart

[Sung to the tune of the Adventure Time theme song]

It’s Gotham time  
Come on grab your friends  
You’re gonnna go to No Man’s Lands  
With Ed the dog and Ed the human   
The angst will never end, it’s Gotham time

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPJqDQvF0_lc8bSBztNwXqvHD3sxwIlcjSJgfNqeLEiN5-uCZJvVPWeFBZ09Vvx7A?key=b0xyNVV0TlNVc1lSSnE2UklucHMwdGRqNGY0enZn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
